A Tail of Two Kitties
by love2be4gotten
Summary: When Kimimaro was adopted by a human who had saved his life, he thought his life would improve. That was until he met the other cat in the house, Juugo, who dislikes him. Will they make it work? Or will it end terribly? Mild offending themes, JuuKimi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I really wanted to have a change of pace with my stories. As of late, they all have contained rape, if you haven't noticed, and I'm tired of writing such crappy rape scenes. So, this is a new story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. I freakin love cats! Haha, they are my most favorite animals! They're so majestic, poised, and just beautiful! Lol, ok back to the story...**

**Juugo is a tan/orange burmese cat, and Kimimaro is a white tonkinese cat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, but if I did, I would probably end up ruining it. TT_TT **

**Kimimaro's POV:**

The world around me is full of new smells. Smells I can't decipher. I can sense my siblings around me, and they too are crying with newly found voices. I feel the warmth of my mother, but I can't see her. I can't see anything but black. My eyes have yet to open, but I already know that my mother is beautiful.

I'm hungry, but my siblings have already claimed all our mother's teats. It's ok though. I'll wait my turn.

All my dear brothers and sisters have begun to grow strong, but I have not. I don't understand, why am I different? Because they're stronger, it is even harder to get mother's milk. Why don't they share?

I get tired too easily, and they can easily push me away. But it's ok, I can wait patiently, despite my aching tummy. With eyes finally open, I take in the surroundings. Mother and my siblings are white with black spots, but I'm just plain white. They have yellow and blue eyes, and mine are green. We're in a house, as mother has called it, and we have a corner with a catbed to sleep on. I wanted to go and explore more of this house like my siblings, but my body won't take me far before I get trembly and weak.

At least when my siblings leave, I can have some milk. Even if it's just a little bit. And when they come back, they rough house with each other, play fighting with little teeth and claws. But they won't let me play. Even mother seems to be ignoring me, what did I do wrong?

Just when I figured my time was up, a young human began to come. Mother had called these beings humans when our master first appeared before our eyes. Master was a tall human, with pale skin, long black hair, and yellow eyes. Mother also called him a 'cat breeder,' or a human who makes cats have litters of kittens so he can sell them.

Master scares me. Many times he's picked up my siblings, checked them over and nodded his aproval, but when he picks me up, he looks disappointed. Was something wrong with me? He's often called me 'runt of the litter,' was that bad? Unlike scary master, the other human who began to come looked kinder. Her eyes were soft and gentle, despite them being red, and she had bright red hair ontop of her head to match her eyes.

She was loud, which often scared me, but when she came, she fed me milk from a thin strawlike tube. Often, the loud human would yell with master, and they would look over at me. Why were they fighting? And was it my fault? I fear something terrible will happen.

My siblings are now being sold, and sadness fills me each time one of them disappears. The first time, I'm sure all of us felt the missing warmth from my brother who was no longer there, the second time, we had all been separated into cages in a new room with a dozen other stranger cats. My siblings seemed fine with it, and said it was part of their duty. Mother was pregnant with a new batch of kittens, and forgot about us.

I'm scared and cold in my cage, people come everyday and look into the cages and pick a cat or two to take away. When they see me, they make a sad face, shake their head, and walk away. I'm scared. So scared. What was wrong with me? Those people use the words master used to describe me, 'runt of the litter,' but they say different ones as well. 'Sickly,' 'malnutritioned,' and just plain 'runt.'

The human who used to feed me is gone, and I haven't seen her in a long while. But it doesn't matter now, since we're not getting milk anymore, but water and dry food pellets. The situation has me meowing, irritating the others, but I'm sad so I do it anyways.

The humans look at me pitifully, the cats with disgust, and the big grey dog that master has to keep watch at night with hunger. Sleeping is hard to do when the only warmth is a soiled blanket that's been used by cats before you, and the heated glare of others is nerve wrecking.

Master came to my cage one day, looked at me with almost cold eyes, before shaking his head and saying something to his dog that got its tail wagging and looking at me while licking his chops. All my siblings are gone now, they had been sold weeks ago, but I was still here. Master seemed angry about that, but what did he plan to do with me?

I asked the dog, but he only laughed and continued to look at me hungrily. Master is back again, and this time with a key that I've seen him open the cages with. When he begins moving towards my cage, I go as far back as I can go. He opens it and sticking his hand in, grabs me by the scruff of my neck. I cry pitifully, trying to scratch him as he lifts me out of the cage and over the dog, who's practically skipping with glee.

"Dinner time, Kabuto." The man says, and I know now what is my fate. I continue to meow, twisting my body in an attempt to free myself to get away, but master's grip is strong. The dog called Kabuto is now jumping to snap his jaws around my weak body, and I shut my eyes in an attempt to accept my fate. "Stop!" A voice makes my master pause, and I open my eyes to see who has made even Kabuto freeze.

A young human, who is almost a grown woman, is standing in the doorway. She walks with such determination towards master that even I cannot believe her bravery. She's speaking, but I don't understand these words. Now master is talking, and they're going back and forth. They continue this for a few moments, me still in master's uncomfortable and painful grip, before the other human pulls something from her pocket and hands it to master who gladly takes it.

Kabuto looks angry, but master is happy. What happened? I'm confused and tired, I begin to cry again, wanting out of master's hands. To my suprise, master thrusts me into the hands of the other and walks away. The other human begins to walk opposite of master, and out of the building, leaving my home with me in her hands. I'm too shocked to fully access what is going on. Was I sold?

Looking up at my savior, I see deep, kind red eyes, and long messy red hair. This human was the human who used to feed me! She looked older now, but other than that, she was pretty much the same. Was she my new master now? Did that mean my life would finally get better? Staring up at her face, she smiles brightly, and I could only hope so.

**Juugo's POV:**

My master, the young hyperactive red haired woman whom other humans called 'Karin,' is late. The sun is beginning to go down, and by now she is usuallly back from work. Stretching out my limbs on the couch, I stare at the front door, waiting for her to return. Really now, doesn't that woman know she has responsibilities when owning a cat?

I'm hungry, and my food bowl and water bowl are empty. I should scratch up the couch to punish her for being a neglectful owner, but as a well behaved feline, I wouldn't. Cleaning my brownish orange fur, I hear the sound of Karin's metal machine that humans called car pull up outside the apartment. I jump off the couch and up onto the windowsill to see the arrival of my master.

She is lingering too long inside of her car, and I watch as she holds something in her hands. What is it? More tools from her work? She made a lot of toys, so maybe that's what it was. I crouched low on the sill, waiting for my master to enter. She struggles with the door, and when she finally unlocks it, she kicks it open. "Juugo? Come here!"

I twitch my ear as she calls to me as if I were some mangy mutt, but nonetheless hop off the sill and go towards her, meowing my greetings. She shuts the door and stoops low to my level, "look what I got." She says, shoving the object towards me. I step back at her bluntness, but go forward again, sniffing at the curious thing in her hands.

When the white lump moves and stares back at me with bright green eyes, I immediately become alarmed and arch my back, pull back my ears, and hiss. The small white kitten looks at me fearfully, and I try to go in to attack, but Karin pulls him away and stands up again. "Juugo, be nice. This is Kimimaro, and he's going to be living with us from now on, so be a good cat and take care of him." She scolds, taking the kitten, or Kimimaro, with her and sitting on the couch.

I growl lowly, not wanting another cat in my territory, especially one who is so obviously a weak runt of some litter. "Come. Let's try again." Master says, patting the seat of the couch cushion next to her. Reluctantly I go and stand at her feet, looking again to the runt. Karin's petting him gently, but the kitten looks as if he isn't use to such treatment. He's shaking so bad it's pathetic. How did master expect me to get along with this useless cat?

She picks the kitten up off her lap and places it onto the floor next to me, "watch him now. I'm going to go take a shower." Master says, rising and leaving me with the white cat who hasn't moved from his position on the floor from which he has been placed. He looks as if he's trying to merge with the ground, and there is a low crying meow coming from him.

Pft, this kitten was not going to survive very long. He looked so uninformed of how things worked, I was sure he was just going to get himselfed killed. "Listen up Kimimaro, and listen good." He looked up slightly, a tiny voice coming from his mouth,"what's Kimimaro?" Ugh, great, he didn't even know his name. "Kimimaro is you, you're a pet so you need a pet name." He looked so confused, "I'm a pet?" I felt like smacking some sense into the little runt. "Yes, you belong now to Karin, she's your new master. Understand?"

He nodded slightly, but he didn't say a word. I rose from my sitting position and moved slightly around the kitten. "As I was saying, listen closely to the house rules. This," I say, waving a paw lazily to emphasize my point, "is all mine. I don't like to share, so therefore I don't want to see you touching my stuff, got it?" He nodded fast and quick, slinking from the floor to under the couch. He settles as far back as he can go, and curls up into a small ball, hiding his face with his paws and tail.

Ok, so maybe I was a bit harsh. But it was the kitten's fault for actually staying under the couch. Karin seemed sad that the runt wouldn't come out to play, and even resorted to trying to coax him out with food. Not that it worked. Kimimaro only looked from Karin then back at me before hiding once again behind his paws.

After awhile, master gave up and retreated to her room to sleep. She did work the next morning after all, so she needed her rest. I myself moved to my favorite sleeping spot, the top corner of the couch. It was the highest spot in the living room, and from here, I could observe the whole room.

Having another cat in the house was unpleasant, but it looked as if I had no choice but to accept it. Karin must have seen this runt at a pet store, felt sorry for it, and bought it. Typical. My ears twitched hearing movement from under the couch, and moments later, the small white cat came out from under the couch.

I watched with a little interest to see what he would do, and Kimimaro practically crawled into the kitchen and to the food bowl that Karin set aside for him. At least the master was kind enough to give us separate bowls, I definately would not be sharing that. He sniffed at the food, probably trying to see if it was safe to eat.

"It's not poisoned." I said, feeling a bit of humour at the thought. The runt jumped at my voice and darted back under the couch, not touching the food. I shook my head and sighed, oh well. Not my problem.

It must have been almost a whole twenty four hours since Kimimaro came out from the couch. He hadn't eaten, had not gone to the bathroom, and was just silent. Karin would be back from work any minute, and she wasn't going to be happy that her new pet was not enjoying his new home. Every once in awhile, I would check on the runt, and he'd be in the same position from the last time I had looked at him; in a curled ball, staring at the wall, his back turned towards me.

I would figure him dead if I didn't see his body slightly rising and falling with each breath he took. I really should pull him out of there, but I didn't want to be bothered with the effort. Still, I should do _something._ I weighed my options, if I left him under there, I wouldn't have to see him. But if I did that, Karin would be sad or angry at me for not trying to befriend the runt. If I got him out, I would have to deal with him, and Karin would be appeased.

Pondering for a couple seconds, I growled slightly and crawled under the couch with Kimimaro. He must have been asleep, because he didn't stir until I latched my teeth around the scruff of his neck. Letting out a cry, Kimimaro tried to pull away, but as soon as I began dragging him out, he stilled his movements.

**Kimimaro's POV:**

This place is full of new smells, mostly of the other cat, who is currently glaring at me. I don't move a muscle as he releases me and steps back from me. "New rule, no going under the couch." He growled. I'm shaking, and the thought that this cat was going to kill me won't leave my mind. Small noises are coming out from my throat, and I can't stop them. I'm too weak to fight a kitten, much less a cat his size.

"Please don't eat me," I whimpered, and I could have swore that the larger cat was amused by my words. "I don't eat trash," was his only reply as he turned and walked into another room, leaving me alone.

I wanted to move, but I couldn't. The fear wouldn't allow me to get to my feet. Each time I tried, my legs would shake and I'd be back on the ground. I couldn't hear the other cat, so he must have been taking a nap, but that didn't stop my fear.

Seeing the human that had saved my life had made me happy, but now I was plain terrified. I was fine with another cat, but this one wasn't. I was sure he was going to kill me if given the chance, and I definately would not be able to defend myself properly. Maybe my being here wasn't a good idea, but what choice did I have? The human who was now my master might be angry if I didn't stay here obediently. I didn't want to anger her, especially because she had saved my life.

What do I do? The sound of a door opening reaches my ears, and the human is back home from wherever she's been. "Hello Kimimaro, I see you're finally out from under the couch." The human is crouching down next to me, and I stare at her warily, curling my body closer to myself.

"What's wrong?" She asks me worriedly as if I can answer. She is running his hand gently along my back, but I am not used to such kindness. I don't know how to react, so I stiffen my body. Her fingers wrap around my body before she picks me up, and I have to resist the urge to scratch her.

She walks us into the kitchen before stopping before the food bowls on the ground. "You didn't eat any of your food?" I stare at the full food and water bowls, remembering that I had tried, but the other cat scared me back under the couch. New master places me next to the bowls and waits for me to eat or drink.

I don't do either, afraid that the other cat will get angry. He did after all say everything in this house was his, so I'm sure he would be very upset with me if I ate his food and drank his water. "Come on, you need to eat something."

I stare hopelessly at the human who is very upset. I don't want to make this human sad, that is the last thing I would ever want. The thought makes me begin to meow in pity, scaring the human even more. "What's wrong?" She picks me up again, and places me on top of the counter and it gets me crying louder. I've never been very high before, and I do not like it.

"Kimimaro?" The human tries to calm me, but I want down! "Pathetic runt." I hear the other cat growl, as he enters the kitchen. I silence my meowing, not wanting the other to pick a fight, and lie low onto the counter top. I watch as the human and Juugo interact, and I feel immediately lonely.

I don't understand how a cat is supposed to act, never actually experiencing the cat relationship even between my own siblings. What did it mean to be a pet? I've never really known, living my first months of life in a cage. I wasn't used to a kind such as new master, and definately was not used to living this way.

To better appease new master, I had eaten some of the food, but the way the other cat glared at me the whole time made me greatly uncomfortable. I also had to pee really, really bad, but was unsure where to go since the other's scent was everywhere. And even if it wasn't, Juugo was constantly watching me, waiting for me to screw up. I just knew it. Karin was currently trying to coax some sort of reaction from me, dangling string and such in front of my face. But I didn't understand why.

A knock at the door stopped Karin's actions, and she rose from the ground to answer the door. I watch curiously at who it could be from my spot at the floor, while Juugo jumps ontop of his favorite windowsill. Opening the door, master is suddenly very happy. I wonder why, Juugo doesn't look happy though. His fur is risen along his back, and a low growl comes from his throat. Master talks animatedly for a second with whoever is at the door before moving back to let them inside. Immediately, something dashes in, jumping excitedly as it made its way to me.

I curl into a ball, unsure with what to do as the animal prods my head with its wet nose. It begins barking, telling me it is a dog despite its small size. "Kimimaro, what's wrong?" Master picks me up from the ground and I realize that I had been meowing pitifully. I dig my claws into master's shirt, not wanting to be put down. From this height, I observe the dog better, which is really small, barely larger than Juugo, and really, _really _furry. White fur covers its whole body, and I can tell immediately that this is a show animal by its carefully groomed hair.

"New cat?" I look to the new voice, and am afraid of the other human who is standing really close to master. His eyes are purple, and his teeth were unnaturally sharp for a human, but Karin is at ease with him. I feel no threatening emotions emitting in the air, even from the dog, so I calm down. Master begins chatting with the other human, placing me on the ground in front of the dog, before walking into another room with the human.

The dog starts prodding me again with its nose, possibly taking in my scent. I stay still, knowing first hand how fast an animals' emotions could change from tranquil to fierce. "You're not very social, are you kid?" I peek up from my tail that covers my face and look at the dog that is sitting on its hind legs, head cocked in question. "Name's Tayuya, yours?"

"Ki-kimimaro," I say, the feel of saying my name for the first time weird on my tongue. "Kimimaro, huh." Tayuya rises from the ground before circling around me, almost as if she is analyzing me. Finally she finishes her inspection and nods, "well, you're a small kitten, aren't you? Smaller than any other cat your age should be." I hear Juugo scoff, still sitting at his window, and he said, "that's because he is a runt of his litter. Completely weak and idiotic."

I flatten my ears against my head at his words, mumbling 'sorry,' before staring at a wall. "Don't listen to him Kimimaro," Tayuya comforted, gently licking my ears, "he's just a grouch." "Hmph, what do you know? Stupid dog," Juugo growled, turning back to stare, or glare, out the window. The white dog nudged me, "see? Just a big grouch."

I smile a little and laugh lightly. Tayuya may have been a dog, but she was really nice and funny. Though I think Juugo would have disagreed by the way his fur was up. "So Kimimaro, where are you from?" Tayuya asks, and I'm a bit unsure of how to answer it. "I don't really know. From a breeding kennel." She nods, "I see. That's why you're so antisocial."

I flatten my ears again, not too sure what 'antisocial' was, but knew it to be some sort of insult. "Sorry..." I mumble. The white dog nuzzled me, "I was only kidding. Even if you were antisocial, you could never get as bad as the King of antisocials over there." She cocks her head in the direction of Juugo, who is less than amused. "Stupid mutt." She stuck her tongue out at him, "is that your best shot?"

Before Juugo could retort, master and the other human are back. "Come on Tayuya," the human called. Tayuya gave another lick to my ear, "well gotta go. Good luck with pompious ass over that." I watched as the white dog danced around her master's feet, before he stooped down and picked her up.

"See you later Suigetsu." Master waved as the two left, and I began to feel lonely almost immediately. I already missed Tayuya. She was much nicer to me than Juugo was. "Now where were we, Kimimaro?" Karin said, picking up the string and dangling it in front of my face again.

Master was really upset that I hadn't begun to eat more of my food. She kept lecturing me, but I couldn't fully understand all her words. Juugo would laugh though, so maybe it wasn't something good. Master was sitting on the couch, with me in her lap, and she was messing with my tail. It made me uncomfortable, but when I tried to get off her lap, she was pull me back.

I had tried to meow and make her understand that I didn't want to be held, but she obviously didn't understand. Juugo just watched from his windowsill, enjoying my discomfort. Suddenly, master touches a part of my tail that is very sensitive, and on reflex, my claws come out and swipe at her hands.

She let out squeak of pain, jumping to her feet and dropping me onto the floor. I flinch painfully as the hard floor jolts into my spine, having landed on it. "No Kimimaro, bad kitty!" Karin slightly yells, before hitting me lightly on the nose. But it wasn't the intensity of the hit that scared me, it was the action.

I dart under the couch, not caring right then that Juugo had banned me from doing it. I feel sick to my stomach. I didn't mean to make Karin mad, I did not want to hurt her. Now she'd never forgive me! The whole ordeal was making me cry. It seems that that was all I was good for. Crying.

"Why do you even stay here? You're obviously not wanted." Juugo says, appearing at the front of the couch. My heart twinges at the words, and I feel the lonliness creeping back up my spine. "I know..." I whimper. My ears fall to the back of my head, and I wrap my tail around my body.

The air is as silent as it is awkward, and Juugo moves and sits ontop of the couch across from me, staring at me expectantly. I hear Karin unlocking the door to take out the trash, and I know what to do. "I'll leave." I say quietly, not looking to see if the other hears me. I slink from under the couch and to the door, and as soon as Karin opens it, I rush out. I'm running, but I don't know where to go. I can hear master yelling for me to come back, but I can't go back.

I'm fleeing around corners, passing other humans, dodging dogs, both wild and on leash, and my heart pounds in fear. Metal monsters roar and zoom past me, and I feel more fear rise. Where was I going?

**Juugo's POV:**

I was amused that the runt had actually ran out, but I did feel a bit guilty as well. Despite what I thought of him, I had grown a bit fond of him over time. And now Karin was in a daze for a couple of moments before trying to go after him. There was no way she was going to be able to catch him, much less find him. I watched from the window sill as the white cat swerved into streets and alleys, and I was sure that if the cars didn't get him, the dogs would.

Guilt was gnawing on my chest. It was getting dark, and there were clouds forming in the sky. What if it rained? Kimimaro's runt body wouldn't keep him alive in the rain, he would probably drown. And even if he did survive the cars, dogs, and rain, he would get sick. I shook my head, getting rid of such thoughts. Who cared what happened to the runt? I sure didn't.

It did end up raining, and it was pouring hard. I began to feel a bit of anxiety, and I was sure Karin was feeling it too. She was out all morning and afternoon, calling in sick to work, and out looking for Kimimaro. It had been three days now, and still no sign of him. He had to be dead by now. And if he wasn't, it was some miracle.

I felt the need to go off and find him myself, especially since it was my fault that he had gone out into the world. Weighing options, I opt to go and get him, despite the rain. If he was still alive, then I would bring him back to Karin, but if he was dead... well there really wasn't anything I could do for him.

I trot to Karin's bedroom and hop onto the windowsill. The window was broken here, and the only thing blocking it was paper with tape. I scratch at it until I have a hole big enough for me to fit through, and I jump out onto the fire escape. Karin's apartment was on the second floor, so it wasn't too far from the ground. Walking down the escape, I jump onto the ground and am relieved that the rain was beginning to die down to a light sprinkle. Sure I wouldn't be able to smell Kimimaro's scent due to the rain, but I would find him somehow.

If I didn't hurry, Karin would get home and find both her cats gone. Then she would really freak out. I begin to slightly run, keeping close to the shadows and out of the view of humans and dogs. I didn't need that kind of delay right now.

Turning into an ally, I am suddenly face to face with a big black pitbull dog, and for a second my breath hitches in suprise. The pitbull narrows his eyes and growls, but suddenly stops. I look at him closely, and realize that I know this dog. "Dosu." The dog nods to me, "Juugo. Never thought I'd see you out here again. House cat life too boring?" I shook my head, "no. I'm looking for my master's other cat, Kimimaro. Have you seen him? He's a white runt."

Dosu thinks for a second before shaking his head, "no. When did he go missing?" "Three days ago." He shook his head, "that's quite a long time here. He may be already dead. Especially with Zabuza and Haku running around." I nod, knowing who he was talking about. Zabuza was a fierce doberman, and Haku was his close friend, a grey mongrel, a mutt. The two were dogs that got a kick out of tearing apart small animals, and they had managed to avoid animal control for years.

"I have to find him. I just hope it's not too late." I sigh, and Dosu lightly chuckles. "What?" I ask him, and he just shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just, you must really like this cat, huh?" I growl, "what makes you think that?" "Well, when you used to be out here in the alleys, you never spoke about anything, much less anyone, with such determination in your eyes." I shake my head, "I'm doing it for Karin. I couldn't care less about that runt."

The pitbull laughs, "ok, ok. I believe you. I'll help look. You go west, I'll go east. I'll bark if I find him." I nod, and we part, rushing to search for Kimimaro. Dosu's words were stuck in my head, and I feel flushed. Me? Care about Kimimaro? Ch, that was a laugh. I didn't want anything to do with the runt. If it wasn't for Karin, I would not be out in the rain ruining my fur looking for him.

It must have been hours since I was out here, and still no sign of him. I had even gone as far as out of town brinks to look, but nothing. I asked every cat, dog, or bird that might have known, but none knew, or said that he had passed them days ago. Maybe he really was dead. Karin wasn't going to be happy. And speaking of Karin, she might have been home by now, and noticed my disappearance.

This was just some wild goose chase! Sighing, I debated whether or not to go home, when a sound pricked my ears. Barking? That was Dosu's barking! Had he found him? I flew full speed towards the sound, and twice had stumbled in my anxiety. Would it be Kimimaro he found? And if it was, would it be a corpse?

I reached where the barking had come from and saw Dosu at the back of an alley, back turned towards me. "Dosu, what happened?" I trotted to his side, and when I reached him, I saw Kimimaro. He was alive! He was curled up against the corner of the wall, shaking as he looked from me to Dosu. "I left! What more do you want! Me dead?" He practically yelled, but his voice was really rasp.

"No idiot. I came to take you back. You have Karin worried sick!" I growled. He shook his head wildly. "Liar! No one wants me! You told me yourself!" He had stood up during his statement, and the shape that his body was in made me slightly sick. Mud clung to his fur, his ribs were poking out from his sides, and his dull eyes told me just how lifeless he had become. He was shaking badly, but I knew it wasn't due to fear, but rather exhaustion.

"Karin wants you, Kimimaro. You know that, why else would she buy you?" I tell him. Once again, he shook his head before his legs gave out under him, "it doesn't matter if she wants me. I can't live like that anymore, I can't!" I growl, "what do you mean you can't live like that? Would you rather die in these streets? At least with Karin, you have food and water, and are out of the rain."

"But with Karin, I also have to deal with you! I have to spend every second there in fear! I don't know what you want from me!" He shouted. "...I can't do anything right. I don't know how." He says the last part in an almost a whisper, and I sit stunned, unsure how to respond. Before I can come up with something, Dosu nudges me. I jump slightly in suprise, forgetting he was there.

"We have company." I turn and look behind us, and sure enough, two dogs were making their way towards us. "Zabuza. Haku." I say sourly at the two. "Juugo, what a suprise. I didn't think you would have come back to the alleys after leaving with a human." Zabuza says, a smirk on his face. "I'm not here permanetly. I just came to pick up some lost baggage." The two are a foot away, and Zabuza, being a tall dog, looks over Dosu and me, and at Kimimaro. "Ah, and who do we have here?" Zabuza says, stepping closer.

I growl at him, and Dosu does the same. "Stay away Zabuza." I arch my back, getting into attack position. Haku laughs, "do you really think that will stop us?" Before I can blink, he dashes around us, snatches Kimimaro, and jumps back before we can stop him. I had forgotten that he was so fast. "Let him go!" I yowl. "No, I think we'll keep him. Maybe save him for dinner. You know how barren the streets can be." Zabuza mocks, "or maybe we'll just eat him now." Haku bites down on Kimimaro slightly, making the white cat whimper in pain.

What did I do? I was small, so I couldn't take even one of these dogs down on my own, and Dosu couldn't either. He wasn't a fighter. "I've decided." Zabuza said suddenly, "to eat him now. That way, you can watch." Horror fills me, and don't know what to do. Stricken, I look to Dosu for help, but he seems as hopeless as I am.

Haku dropped Kimimaro, who just lays there, not even trying to escape. "See? This runt wants to die. He's not even putting up a fight!" Haku laughed, licking his chops. "Leave him alone!" I yell, not knowing what else to do. "Don't worry. Once we're through with him, you're next Juugo." Zabuza says.

I watch helplessly as Zabuza launches himself to Kimimaro, but suddenly the runt rolls over, and is on his feet. Stunned, I watch as Kimimaro manuevers himself to dodge the doberman's jaws, before launching himself at Zabuza's face. What the hell was he doing? Latching onto the dog's eyes, Kimimaro digs his claws and teeth in deep, not letting go as Zabuza tries to shake him off.

Even Haku is shocked, watching in suprise. When Zabuza finally succeeds in getting Kimimaro off him, both eyes are bleeding. Zabuza stumbles, and doesn't seem to know where to go as he bumps into the alley wall. I realize that Kimimaro must have blinded him, but it could have been temparary. "Stupid cat, you'll pay for that!" Haku growls, grabbing him around the waist and shaking him wildly.

"Dosu, get him!" I urged to the pitbull. With Zabuza out of commission, it was our chance! Dosu agreed, and dashed at the mutt. Using his own teeth, Dosu grabbed Haku's throat, tossing him to the ground, Kimimaro still in his jaws. "Let. Go. Of. Him." I warn, stepping towards his face, claws extended.

Haku lets go immediately and struggles in Dosu's grasp. "Dosu, let him go." I say once I managed to drag Kimimar a safe distance. Dosu complies, releasing the mutt, who high tails it out of the alley, leaving a disorientated Zabuza behind. I observe Kimimaro, who is either dead, or just lost conscious. I figure it to be the latter when I see his chest rising with shaky breaths.

The runt is torn up, blood is everywhere. I feel terrible, knowing this was all my fault. "Dosu, can you help me take him home? Karin will know what to do." The pitbull nods, gently picking up Kimimaro before following me. What would happen now? Karin would be devastated if Kimimaro died, but she would be in tears when she saw the state he was in as well. A few humans shoot glances at the orange cat leading a black pitbull with a bloodied white cat in his jaws. I could only guess what they were thinking.

We reach the apartments, and when I lead Dosu up the stairs and to the front door, I pray that Karin is back home. Dosu puts down Kimimaro on the ground, "I better go. It wouldn't look good for your master to see her cat in my jaws." I nod, and bid him farewell, before meowing as loud as I can, scratching at the door. I hear movement inside the apartment, and the door swings open, Karin looking relieved at seeing me, but that relief melts away when she sees Kimimaro.

Hours later, I sit in Karin's lap as we wait for the veterinarian to come out and tell us how Kimimaro is doing. Months seem to pass before the vet finally comes out. Karin picks me up before standing. "How is he?" The vet motions for her to follow, and as we go through the doors, I feel my guilt growing once more. What if Kimimaro didn't make it?

We enter one of the rooms, and my heart drops when I see Kimimaro on one of the examination tables, various wires and tubes in him. He's still breathing, for now. Karin's grip tightens around me, and I feel her slightly shaking. "Will he be ok?" She asked the vet. "We did the best we could, and he'll survive." Relief filled me.

"But, he may not be the same. He must have gotten into a fight when he left your apartment. Not only that, but he was out in storm weather. For a normal cat, this isn't much of a problem, but Kimimaro was a runt kitten, which means for him this was very hazardous. Among many of the injuries, two were broken ribs, and he had a high fever." Karin was taking all of the information in, her grip loosen slightly.

"What can I do to ensure it won't happen again?" She asked desperately. "All this behavior can be tied to Kimimaro not being neutered yet. If he was to be neutered, then maybe he would calm down. I recommend having this all done while he stays in our care, since he'll be here for approximately a month before he is well enough to go home."

I felt my fur rising. Neuter? I had seen cats who had this done before, and it wasn't a good thing. It took away a cat's ability to have children, and that wasn't for a human to decide! But I didn't have to worry, Karin wouldn't do such a thing, would she? I looked up at master, and her eyes were focused on Kimimaro's limp body. Her grip was really loose, when suddenly, she tightened it.

"I understand. Do it. And declaw him. I don't want this to happen again." I widened my eyes, not believing what I had just heard. Neuter _and _declaw him? Not only was she taking away his children possibilities, but she was taking away his defense? I meowed my protest, but Karin ignored me, talking to the vet for a bit more, before saying goodbye walking us out.

**Nooo! What the hell have you done Karin! D: Well, yea. Sad moments... Tune in for the next chapter. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter here! Haha, this was just one long chapter, but Peacock told me to split it into two, so there you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimimaro or Juugo, but if I did, I would squeeze the life out of them! Especially if they were kitties! D:**

**Kimimaro's POV:**

Master was mad at me. She had to be. She was punishing me for going away. I had only done what I thought I was expected to! Juugo didn't want me here, and Karin wasn't satisfied by my lack of feline traits. I had figured that this was what they had wanted me to do...

When I had opened my eyes for the first time, I was in a cage, and bandages were all over my body. I had pain all over, and I had been too weak to eat, so they put more tubes and wires into me. Once I had figured that I was fine, they did something else. Something that put me to sleep, and when I had woken up, I was disoriented. It wasn't until those drugs/ medications wore off, that I felt sore in two specific places. My paws, where my claws would no longer come out, and my pelvis.

What had they done during that time? Currently, I was laying on the floor, back in Juugo and Karin's home. Not mine. Never mine. My body was still sore, and Karin was always picking me up, hurting me. I couldn't scratch, I had no claws. I couldn't bite, she would hit me again like that time so long ago.

Juugo would still watch me, but he wasn't talking to me. He still hated me, I knew that much. Distrust had grown in me. I had no emotions but self hatred. Why had I survived? I had attacked that big dog in the alley because he had said he'd hurt Juugo. Karin would be sad if Juugo got killed, so I attacked. I had hoped that once I hurt him, his friend would finish me off, but Juugo and that other black dog had interfered.

Why did they interfere? Juugo didn't do it for me. He did it for Karin, he said that Karin wanted me, and back then I had slightly believed him. But now, I knew it was a lie. How could someone who wanted you so much, hurt you so badly? A knocking resounds throughout the apartment, and I don't move as Karin goes to answer it.

She and whoever is at the door talk in low voices, and I hear something coming near me. "Kimimaro?" I don't move. Tayuya comes to the front of me, and sits. "You look terrible." She says lowly, sorrow in her voice. "I know." Is all I say. She nuzzles me, but when I flinch, she backs away, "sorry." I shake my head, "it's ok."

She sits quietly for a moment, before getting up and laying next to me, pulling me close. I flinch again, but once she curls around me, I feel almost, safe. "How do you feel?" She asks, and I feel like pouring my heart out to her, but hold back, saying in a strained voice, "the same way as I look." "Tell me."

And suddenly I can't hold it anymore, it was as if she knew that it wasn't alright, as if she had witnessed everything. "It hurts, it hurts so much!" I whimper, and she pulls me close, "what hurts?" "Everything, my chest, my head, my heart!" I'm crying, and I know I am pathetic, but I cannot stop. "It's ok, Kimimaro. It'll be ok, everything will be ok." She reassures me, and I desperately want to believe her.

The sound of her soft heartbeat in my ear and her warmth are soothing. And for the first time since I was born, I feel relaxed, I feel safe. Even with my own mother, I never felt like this. "Tayuya?" "Yes, Kimimaro?" "Why doesn't anyone want me? What's wrong with me?" She licked my ear, "nothing is wrong with you Kimimaro." I smile slightly, content for the moment, as I fall asleep.

**Juugo's POV:**

Tayuya is glaring at me, and I couldn't really blame her. I had just witnessed Kimimaro's break down, and I knew it was all my fault. "Why couldn't you just leave him alone?" The white dog growled lowly as to not wake up Kimimaro. "He was terrified, he was weak, and you had to make things hard on him, force him to believe that he had to leave."

I don't respond, and instead look out at the window. "Selfish, that's what you are. I heard what happened from Dosu, and I heard what master and Karin said as well." I was getting irritated, "and what exactly do you know? You weren't there." I turned and glared at her, but she wasn't going to back down easily. "I may not have been there, but what I heard, I can believe is the truth." "And that is?" I hissed.

"That you chased out Kimimaro, forced him to fend for himself for _three whole days,_ and got him involved in a fight, making Karin believe it was all his fault, so she had him neutered and declawed. Now tell me, how fair is that?" My stomach was doing flips, that about summed it up. "What? Nothing to say?" She growled, and I truly found myself speechless. What could I say?

Both Karin and Suigetsu were coming into the livingroom, and when Karin reached towards Kimimaro to pick him up, Tayuya snapped at her hand. "Tayuya, no! Get away" Suigetsu reprimended, but Tayuya wasn't going to comply. She covered Kimimaro more with her body, almost as if she was protecting him. Realization hit me. Kimimaro was like Tayuya's child, almost as if she had adopted him, took him under her paw, both figuratively and literally.

Suigetsu went forward, pulling Tayuya off of Kimimaro, even though she tried to bite him. Karin picked Kimimaro off the floor, and I flinch when I see all the pain shoot through his eyes at being moved. Had he really been ready to leave that pet hospital? The vet had said to let him have a few days of rest, but with Karin constantly picking him up, was that bad for his health?

Suigetsu apoligized to Karin for Tayuya's behavior, before leaving, a barking Tayuya in his arms. I look to Kimimaro, who is struggling and crying in Karin's arms, his jerky movements reading pain. Master moves to the couch, sitting and placing Kimimaro on her lap, petting him down his back, rather roughly, as she turned on the box that humans watched moving pictures, calling it 'televison.' I couldn't stop watching Kimimaro, who tried to get off Karin's lap, but she held him in place, ignoring his cries and attempts at escape. Closing my eyes, I turn away and reopen them to focus outside.

He wasn't eating. Not that he did much before, but now he was avoiding food and water altogether. "Kimimaro, open up." Karin tried to pry open his mouth, which opened easily, but once she put the food pellet on his tongue, he would just leave it there. Not spitting it out or trying to chew and swallow it.

Frustrated, she left Kimimaro laying on the floor in the kitchen in front of the food bowls. "You should eat." I tell him. He doesn't respond. "You'll make her sad if you don't." I try again, in a soft tone. I stay sitting on the counter, watching him, but he doesn't move. He rarely got up, and when he did, it was only to move where Karin wouldn't find him. He didn't look alive, and if it wasn't for his crying when he slept or the rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, I would believe that he was dead.

But maybe Kimimaro really had died. He's lifeless eyes stared at nothing when they were open. What was he thinking about? Master reentered the kitchen, and she picked up Kimimaro from the ground. He hardly flinched now, and I wanted to believe that it was because he was getting better, and not because he had lost all hope.

I follow Karin as she is gathering her things, getting ready to take Kimimaro back to the vet. "We'll be back Juugo." Karin says, but I want to go too. I wind around her feet, meowing, trying to give her a hint. She stares at me, before trying to leave, but I block the door, meowing louder. "Ok, ok, come on." I move aside so she can open the door, and follow her out. While she locked the door, I went down to wait by her car.

Once she had arrived, unlocked, and open the door, I jump onto the dashboard, watching as she placed Kimimaro onto the passenger seat before she went to the driver's seat and started the car. I contemplate whether or not to sit next to him, but I don't want to bother him, so I sit on Karin's lap. As we drive, Karin is playing that noise that humans called music, and it hurts my head.

When we arrived, Kimimaro still hasn't moved a muscle. Karin opens the car door, and I jump out and wait while she grabs the white cat. Once she's ready, we walk into the vet office. Placing Kimimaro on one of the chairs, she goes to the reception desk to speak to the girl there. I sit on the chair next to Kimimaro, and wait for master to return.

Kimimaro is staring at a big reddish dog that sitting across from him. The dog, who looks like an Irish wolfhound, is staring back, but it doesn't look like he or she will attack. That's a relief since it didn't have any leash from stopping it from doing so, and I didn't see its owner near either. The two seem to be having a staring contest, niether blink, and when one of them do move, it's the dog coming towards Kimimaro.

I feel my fur rise, not wanting that dog any nearer, and the dog does pause for a second, staring at me, but then it just comes towards him again. Kimimaro gets up, and sits, surprising me. "So you went home after all." The dog asks Kimimaro, and the white cat nodded, "yes. But not by choice." He looks at me slightly from the corner of his eyes, but doesn't say anything else.

These two knew each other? How? The dog is studying me, "so you're Juugo." I don't respond. The dog huffs in annoyance, "not very nice, are you?" Turning back to Kimimaro, the dog speaks again, "so did you change your mind? Will you live?" Live? What was this dog talking about?

**Kimimaro's POV:**

Change my mind? I let out a small laugh, "I did. But now it's even worse, Gaara." I tell him, the reddish dog that had first found me when I was out on my own. "And why's that?" I laid back down, saying low enough so Juugo wouldn't be able to hear, "because master doesn't want me anymore. She's punishing me."

Gaara leaned closer, "punishing you how?" Hearing what Karin told her friends, I knew now what had happened to me. And the thought sickened me. Who would do that to _anyone? _"She neutered and declawed me." Gaara sucks in air, and shakes his head. "I see." That's all he gets to say before Karin is back, shooing him away.

I watch as Gaara goes back to where he had been seated, and feel a longing to talk with him more. It seemed that dogs were more nicer to me than my own species. What was I supposed to do now that I was back in Karin's home? I felt unsure of where I stood in that household, but what I was sure of was that I was uncomfortable. But despite my discomfort, I had decided to just endure it.

Karin is tapping the seat, impatient while she waits for whatever she's waiting for. Beginning to get a headache from the noise, I try to distract myself by looking at my surroundings. This is no doubt the place that I had woken up not too long ago, and I felt anxious at what was to come. Why was I here again? Was something even worse going to happen to me?

I stiffen when someone calls Karin's name, and she rises, picking me and Juugo up and taking us to a door. I don't make any noise as I observe each door we pass. There are open doors, that are empty, and closed ones, which I can only guess aren't empty. I can hear the pad of feet as Juugo follows, and I begin to feel sick. Why did Juugo come? Maybe that meant something bad was going to come, and the jerk wanted to witness it all.

Karin enters one of the empty rooms, and she places me on a table before sitting on a chair to the side. I don't rise from the table, sure that Karin would hit me if I did, and instead press myself hard against it, hoping to merge in order to escape. A stranger enters, and he's wearing all white. He speaks to Karin for a second, and then goes to his desk, gathering things before he comes back to me. "So what seems to be the problem?" He asks Karin, and while doing this, he's moving me around, pressing parts of my body. Possibly checking if I have injuries or something is all I can guess.

"Well, since I've brought him home, he has not eaten or drunk anything." The man nods, and he's looking into my eyes with a wierd object, and I'm beginning to get afraid. "He is indeed a bit malnutritioned. And when you last brought him here, he had a really high fever that was fatal in his condition." He's looking into my mouth now.

"So what are you trying to say? Do I put him on medication?" Karin says, and the man turns to look at her fully, picking me up and petting my head softly. The action is soothing, but the kind gesture makes me nervous. "Unfortunately, I've seen many cases involving runts and these illnesses. The only option you have is to put him down." Karin gasps, and I don't understand what just happened.

"It isn't a hard procedure." The man continues, still stroking my ears, "it is just a slight pinch in his neck, and he won't feel any pain. It'll just be like taking a nap for him, just permanetly." I realize now what he was talking about, and I look to Karin to see what she'll say. She isn't saying yes, but she isn't saying no either. My ears flatten against my head, and I feel even more fearful.

She seriously looks as if she is thinking it over, but it makes my chest hurt that she is considering ending my life. The doctor puts me back down onto the table, and goes to lightly touch Karin's shoulder. "I realize that this is a hard decision, but you'll be doing him a big favor. You'll be putting him out of his misery." The only misery I was dealing with was the thought that she didn't want me, and now was probably going to kill me.

"If it's for the best. Then maybe...Ok, do it." I feel myself go limp onto the table. That answered that question. She really didn't want me. That was it. Maybe it won't be too bad, I am just a bother to her and Juugo after all. The man was speaking with Karin again, but I wasn't listening. What a sad existence I had lived, and nothing to show for it. Was my life really so meaningless? The man is facing me again, and he had one of those needles in his hand.

When had he gotten that? Did it matter? He's petting me gently again, but it isn't reassuring. I try willing my feet to get up and move, to run! But they're not compyling, not that it mattered since the door was closed, trapping me in here. My voice won't even work. Closing my eyes, I wait for it to be over with. I feel the man turn my head slightly to the side, but when his hand on his neck suddenly pulls away, I open my eyes to see why.

Surprise fills me when my sight is met with Juugo, who is standing over me and growling at the man. Karin is suprised too, and the man is holding his hand that is bleeding. Juugo must have scratched him, but why? I look questionably at Juugo, but he isn't facing me. Karin, snapping out of her shock, is up and trying to pick Juugo up, but he scratches at her too! Why was he acting this way? Was he really trying to save my life? But why?

"Juugo, stop it." Karin said lowly, trying to calm him, but Juugo wasn't listening. I've never heard him so angry before, even when he was at the alley that day with those two dogs. "It seems that your cat, Juugo, doesn't want his playmate to go." The man said, and he tried to reach towards me, but Juugo's snarling got more fierce. The man put away the needle in his hand, and only then did Juugo calm slightly down.

"So what do we do?" Karin asked, looking to the man. He began to write something on a piece of paper before handing it to Karin. "This is my personal number. If Kimimaro's problems continue, call me and we will euthanize him. And if it comes to that, leave the other cat at home." Juugo backed up when Karin tried to pick him up, and I can see that she is still shocked at his behavior, but then again, so am I.

"Come on Juugo, we'll take him home with us." Despite her words of reassurance, he wouldn't let her pick him up. Sighing her frustration, she tried to pick me up, and Juugo allowed her to. But when she attempted to pick him up, he jumped off the table and waited for her by the door. She tightens her grip around me, and I know she is irritated at being lead by Juugo.

The man bids up farewell, and I ignore him. My eyes are glued to Juugo, who I can't figure out. The thought that he just saved my life fills me with disbelief and doubt. When we reached the car, Karin placed me in the seat next to hers, and I move as far away from her as I can. Juugo, surprising me even more, sits next to me, not close enough to touch me, but close enough to act almost like a wall between me and Karin.

The thought makes me a little happy, but I'm still unsure to what it all means. Karin must have been confused as well, but I don't look to see what her expression is. I hear her start the car, and begin to drive. The drive is silent, and once we arrive, Juugo moves so Karin to get me out of the car, still not letting her hold him.

She has a look of hurt on her face, but I am emotionless as she takes me inside the house and places me on the floor. She reaches to touch me, but I get up and move away from her hand. Crawling under the couch, I move as far back as I can. My mind was all jumbled. Juugo had saved my life, he had stopped that man, and for that I was thankful, despite how worthless my life had become.

I wasn't really sure what to think of Juugo now, he hated me before, but did saving my life mean that he had gotten used to me? One thing I was certain of, though, was that Karin had allowed that man to take my life. She took away my claws and children, and she had attempted to take my life as well. Karin didn't want me. I was a nuisance to her, but did that give her the right to do those things to me? I knew now that there was no way I was ever going to forgive her.

**Juugo's POV:**

I admit that I had slightly lost my cool back at the pet hospital. But when Karin had given permission for the vet to kill Kimimaro, I couldn't just sit there and watch it happen. I snapped, protected him, and now Kimimaro was back here. But did he want to? When Karin tried to pet him, he moved away. Was he angry? And if he was, was it at me or Karin?

I wanted to go to him, but he might have needed time to sort out any confusing emotions he had. I jumped to my windowsill and watched the couch for any sign of him coming out. He wasn't going to come out anytime soon, I knew that, but he would eventually. I look to Karin, who is standing at the doorway, not quite sure what to do. She is silent for a few moments before she goes to another part of the house.

I may have hurt her feelings by not letting her touch me, but I had to be sure that I was able to ensure Kimimaro's safety. If she held me, then there was a chance that they'd take Kimimaro and kill him. I couldn't allow that. I felt a sort of duty for Kimimaro suddenly, and I wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt him again. He had been through enough, and it was all my fault.

I was going to take responsibility and protect him. Protect him from everything, even if it was from master. When she gave permission for Kimimaro's death, I didn't know what to think. Disbelief had filled me, and now that was filled with a slight distrust. I could only guess what Kimimaro was feeling. He constantly said master didn't want him, and now I couldn't disagree with him.

He must have felt really lonely, betrayed, and he may have been feeling hatred for both me and Karin. I wouldn't blame him, but I was going to make it up to him. I would be his protector, his shield, and make everything better. Laying down on the sill, I continue to watch the couch, wondering where I should start with making this better.

But first things first, Kimimaro really had to eat. He hadn't eaten on his own since Karin brought him back home, and was always having to be force fed by her. If he didn't eat better, then saving his life was going to be wasted. I hop off the sill and go to the kitchen, and not seeing Karin in sight, I grab Kimimaro's food bowl and drag it along into the living room, dropping some food onto the carpet. Karin wasn't going to be happy about that.

Walking backwards was a bit difficult, but if Kimimaro wasn't going to go to the food, then I'd bring the food to him. I squeeze under the couch, forgetting how small it was, and drag the bowl all the way next to Kimimaro. He looks up at me for a second, but turns away.

"You should eat something. You heard what the vet said. If you continue to act this way, they'll kill you." I warn him, pushing the bowl closer. He doesn't respond. I lay down on the other side of the bowl, waiting to see if he'll eat.

"Why did you stop him?" He finally says. I don't know what to say. He looks at me fully, "please tell me why. You don't even like me." I try to get the words out, to tell him sorry for saying all those things, but I can't. His green eyes are staring into mine, waiting for some kind of response. "Kimimaro. I'm.. I'm sorry." I stutter.

"For what?" His head is turned to the side, as if he really didn't know what I was refering to. "I'm sorry, for everything. For saying that nobody wanted you, for allowing you to get hurt, and for all the things that happened to you in that pet hospital." He is still staring at me with no emotion in his eyes, and I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable. "But you were right. No one wanted me. As for getting hurt, it was my fault for not dying sooner." I can't believe what he is saying, and I try to interject, but he continues.

"If I had died that first day I left your home, if I hadn't spoken to Gaara that day, than I would have died. But he talked me out of it, tried to convince me that life was worth living, so I endured. I did my best to live in the outside world, but..." He stops, as if he is unsure if he should go on. I wait for him to begin talking again, though by the pain in his eyes, I know I should stop him.

"But... I was too weak. I couldn't survive. I was dying in an alley, but I was ok with it. But you saved me from the alley. Then you saved me again. Tell me why! If it's for Karin, then stop! She doesn't care what happens to me!" His eyes are wet with tears, and I feel guilt rising again. This wouldn't have happened if I was just nice to him from the beginning.

I move close to him, and he flinches. Was he afraid of me? I pause in my steps for a second, but move towards him again. "Kimimaro, I didn't save you for Karin. Well I did, the first time. But the second was for you." He is looking at me, but his face portrays nothing. "You've had to endure a lot, and it was my fault." I move closer to him, until I was completely ontop of him, covering his body with my own. His body stiffens, but he doesn't try to move away or push me off. "I'm sorry Kimimaro, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. But from now on, I promise to protect you."

"I don't understand." He says, but I don't respond, only pull him closer under me. "Tell me why." He asks again. I move slightly, "because I owe it to you." He's silent for a moment before speaking again, "you don't owe me anything. The fact that you apoligized was enough." "No, it isn't enough. I'll make it up to you, I promise Kimimaro." He goes silent again, but I feel his breathing slow down, a sign that he was beginning to calm down. "...Thank you Juugo." I smile slightly, "don't thank me. I haven't done anything yet, but I will soon."

**First of all, just because I used a lot of Sound characters, that doesn't mean they were associated with Orochimaru, or that they were evil. They were, as you saw, pretty chill and kind. Only Orochimaru and Kabuto were technically evil.**

**Another thing, I had wanted to do a JuuKimi kitty story, but struggled with who to make their owner, and who to make the friend and their pet. It was originally going to be Naruto as the owner, and his friend Sasuke, and Sasuke's pet dog Sakura, but Peacock convinced me to stick with Sound characters.**

****Quick note: This is embarrassing, but I got so into typing this story, I cried during three darn scenes! Why Kimimaro! I love you! Haha, I'm pathetic!**

**OK, that's it for this story, I had a wanting to do this kind of story, and wanted to try move away from SasuNaru stories. I really love Juugo and Kimimaro, and only recently accepted them as a couple type, though this can be seen as friendship than a relationship. Well, that is all for now, Ja Ne!**


End file.
